Once Upon An Arrow Time
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Oliver Queen is the younger son of Snow White and Prince Charming. He was taken by the Queens to be raised as their own. Can Emma find her brother and find everyone else's happy endings? Arrow: Season 2 and Once Upon A Time: Season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Storybrooke: (Present)

(Snow & Charming's Apartment)

Mary Margret was looking at a picture. Snow and Charming were holding Oliver in their hands. Oliver was just born the day he was taken. They searched everywhere and everyday for their baby. Snow even send out a reward to whoever found Oliver but he was never found.

In Characters Past:

(Snow White & Prince Charming Castle)

Snow was laying on her bed and Charming was sitting right beside her. A woman was holding their baby. "Congratulations it's a boy." She said Snow and Charming look at each other and smile. "He's perfect." Snow said "I gotta say babe we make beautiful children." Charming said "What are you going to name him?" The woman asked "Oliver." Snow said

Suddenly a woman had magically appeared. "Moira." Snow said with an angry tone. Charming steps in front of their. "You stay away from her!" He yelled With one motion Moira sends Charming into their wall. She walks closer to the bed and she freezes Snow. Moira grabs Oliver from her hands and she magically disappears. Snow starts to cry as her baby was taken away.

Storybrooke: (Present)

Charming walks in with food from Granny's. He sees that Snow is upset and sits next to her.

"What's wrong honey?" Charming asked "I miss him." Snow said as tears started coming down her eyes. "I know I miss him too." Charming said

Starling City: (Present)

Oliver was visiting his mother who was in prison. A police officer brings her in and sits her in a chair.

"How are they treating you?" Oliver asked "I'm okay Oliver." Moira said "I'm going to get you out." Oliver said "Oliver, I deserve to be in here after everything I have done." Moira said "But mom it was Malcolm's fault not yours." Oliver said "But I still helped him I have every right to be here." Moira said

"Mom please." Oliver said

"Time is up." An officer said and he grabs Moira and walks her out. Oliver hangs up the phone and leaves.

Queens Residence:

Thea was going through her mothers room. She sees something through the mirror and it was pointing to a drawer. She finds a box and a note that was right next to it. She opens the box and inside the box was a blue rock and the note she found was a spell.

She walks over to it and finds papers in the drawer.

One of the papers was about Oliver and her mother. Her eyes widen on what she read. Oliver was not her biological brother.

Thea hears someone coming inside so she puts everything back and walks out of the room. Oliver had came back from visiting their mom in prison. Thea walks downstairs.

Storybrooke: (Granny's)

Emma had walked into Granny's with Henry for breakfast. Ruby walked up to them. "Hey Ruby." Emma said "What are we having today?" Ruby asked "Pancakes." Henry said "What the kid said." Emma replied

"Have any of you realised that Snow and Charming have been acting a little weird since we got back our memories?" Ruby asked

Regina walked inside.

"What's going on?" she asked "Something is going on with Snow and Charming ever since we got back our memories." Emma said

"You mean they never told you?" Regina asked "Told us what mom?" Henry asked "They had another child couple years after Emma was born." Regina told them "What?" Emma asked "It was a son but he got taken the day he was born." Regina said

"Excuse me I need to go talk to my parents." Emma said and she walked out of Granny's

(Snow & Charming's Apartment)

Snow and Charming were eating when Emma came in. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked "Tell you what?" David asked "That I had a brother." Emma answered "What are you talking about?" Snow asked

"Regina told me that I have a little brother and that he was taken from you." Emma said

Snow and David get up and guide Emma to the couch. "Yeah you had a brother but he was taken from us by a sorceress named Moira Queen." David said

"Moira Queen as in the same Moira Queen who got arrested for blowing up the Glades?" Emma said "Yes." Snow answered

"What's my brother's name?" Emma asked "Oliver." Snow said


	2. Chapter 2

**In Character's Past:**

( _Snow White & Prince Charming's Castle) _

Snow angrily pushed the doors to the balcony open. Charming came after her.

"Snow?" Charming said "You heard what Rumple said our son is gone." Snow said "I don't believe that." Charming said "We have searched everywhere for him and even sent our rewards to anyone who could find him but nobody can find him." Snow said

"We'll keep looking there's got to be somebody who knows where he is." Charming said Snow cries into Charming's chest. "I want our son back." Snow cried "I know I want him back as well." Charming said and he wraps his arms around Snow

 **Storybrook: (Present)**

 _(Regina's Vault)_

Regina was walking down to her secret room. Snow and Charming were trying to find their son and she was going to find him first. She walks to her mirror that was covered with a white cloth. She takes it off.

Sidney Glass showed up on the mirror. "Yes your majesty." Sydney said "Mirror Mirror on the wall show me where is Oliver Queen." Regina ordered

The mirror showed that Oliver was visiting his mother in jail.

Regina smiles.

 **Starling City:** _(Queen's Mansion)_

Oliver had just arrived back home. Thea had ran downstairs. "How is she?" Thea asked "Doing fine i'm trying to find a way to get her out but she doesn't want to leave." Oliver said "Why would she want to stay it was Malcolm's fault that the Glades exploded." Thea said "She felt guilty because she helped him destroy it." Oliver said

"We'll find a way to get her out." Thea said "I hope so." Oliver said

 _(Starling City Jail)_

It was night and Moira was meditating. She hears someone appearing by her cell.

"I know your there Regina." Moira said "Well well well Moira Queen it's so nice to you after all these years." Regina said "What do you want?" Moira asked "Let's talk about Oliver." Regina said

Moira opens her eyes when Regina mentioned him. "You stay away from my son." Moira said "Now you and I both know that Oliver is not your son." Regina said "What do you know?" Moira asked "I know that Oliver is the son of Snow White and Prince Charming." Regina said "Oliver has been through enough and you are not going to tell him anything!" Moira yelled

"As long as you do what I say I won't have to." Regina said "As you can see i'm stuck in jail." Moira said "I can get you out but once I let you out you will do as I say or else I will tell him myself." Regina said

"Your just lucky that I don't hae my magic otherwise I would've killed you right now." Moira said "But you don't and I do now i'm going to find a way to get you out but in the meantime just sit tight and i'll be right back." Regina said and she disappears.

 **Storybrooke:** _(Emma's Apartment)_

Emma was packing up her suitcase when Henry came in.

"Mom?" Henry asked "Hey kid." Emma said "What are you doing?" Henry asked "I'm going to Starling City to find my brother." she answered "Can I come with you?" he asked "You can't I don't want you to get hurt so you'll be staying with Granny while we are gone." she said "And who's we?" Henry asked

"Mary Margaret, David, and Regina." Emma answered "Do I have to stay?" Henry asked "Yes, you still have to go to school." Emma answered

Emma walked over to Henry and crouched down to his level. "I promise you we'll be right back and everything will be fine." Emma said "I know I trust you." Henry said

Emma hugs Henry. "Love you kid." Emma said "Love you too mom." Henry said


	3. Chapter 3

Central City Jail:

Thea was sitting in the chair waiting for the guard to bring her mother out. The guard had put Moira in her chair. They both pick up the phone.

"Hey Thea." Moira said "Hey mom." Thea said "I'm so glad that you came to visit." Moira said "Sadly to say this isn't a friendly visit." Thea said "I'm sorry?" Moira asked "Mom, I want you to look me in the eye, look me in the eye and tell me the truth." Thea said "What do you mean?" Moira asked

"Is Oliver really my brother?" Thea asked "Why would you ask that of course he is." Moira said "Mom I know the truth. I was going through some of your stuff and I found this." Thea said

Thea held the paper to the glass for Moira to see. "I found this and a blue rock tell me the truth." Thea said

Moira closes her eyes as tears began to fall.

"No, Oliver is not your brother. And there was a time that he knew but when he found out I erased his memories and put them in there." Moira said "Why would you do that?" Thea asked "I can't tell you and as my daughter I beg you to stop looking in to this." Moira said

"I can't mom and you know I have to tell him." Thea said "No! You are not going to tell him or anyone anything!" Moira yelled

Thea was was startled when she yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't change." Thea said as she hanged up.

"Thea!" Moira yelled Thea ignored her and walked away

Meanwhile At Star City:

Emma had arrived in Starling City. She was checking into her room when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Emma said "No your good." the girl said "My name is Emma Swan." Emma said "Laurel Lance." Laurel said "As in daughter of Quentin Lance?" Emma asked "Yeah, you know my dad?" Laurel asked "My dad knew him they were both working on a case together." Emma said "I was actually on my to see him." Laurel said

"Nice meeting you and nice jacket." Laurel said as she was walking away. "Nice meeting you too! And thanks!" Emma yelled

(Starling City Police Department):

Thea was talking to Detective Lance.

"So your mother erased Oliver's memories?" Lance asked "She only erased the memories of him finding out that she's not his real mother." Thea said

"This doesn't make any sense magic isn't real." Lance said "That's what I thought until she told me and that i've found this." Thea said she held out a blue rock. "What the hell is that?" Lance asked "It's the rock containing Ollie's memories I just don't know how to open it." Thea said

"Why are you telling me this?" Lance asked "Because I need you to investigate my mother again I believe that she is hiding something else and is planning something big for Oliver." Thea said

"I'll help you but not because I like you or your brother." Lance said "Thank you detective." Thea said

Laurel had arrived and saw Thea leaving. Laurel walked up to her dad.

City Rooftop:

Oliver was chasing after a guy named Chase Kafka. A man who is being charged rape and murder of 39 year old male named Adam Strafe.

Chase was about to open his car door when an arrow was shot into his arm.

Chase screams in pain. Oliver jumps down from a rooftop he takes out a bow and points it at him.

"Wait wait!" Chase yelled

Oliver was about to strike him when he heard a clap right behind him. Oliver turns around.

"Who are you?!" Oliver asked "I can't tell you right now but all will be explained later. First…" the man said

With a flick of his wrist Chase Kafka fell dead on the floor. Oliver released another arrow but the guy caught it.

"Arrows? Never been typically fond of them." The guy said and with that he used his magic to push Oliver into a wall. "What the hell are you?" Oliver asked

The guy walked up to him and smiled he was about to plunge his hand inside his heart when he heard someone yell.

"Hey!" Diggle yelled

Diggle begins to shoot at the guy he used both of his hands at Diggle and he was pushed to the ground. Oliver got up and knocked him out. John gets up and walks over to Oliver.

"What the hell was that?" John asked "I don't know let's take him back so we can interrogate him." Oliver said

Together they pick him up and disappear.

Arrow Cave:

The guy finally wakes up he sees a women staring at him.

"Guys he's awake." the girl yelled

Three more people walk over to his cage.

"Why don't you start us off by telling us who are you." Oliver said "Your lucky that I can't kill you because my boss told me not to." the guy said

"And who is your boss?" Sara asked "Wish I could tell you but can't." the guy said and he begins to laugh crazy. "Anybody else feeling a little creeped out by this guy?" John said

"Who are you?!" Oliver yelled

The guy stops laughing and looks at Oliver smiling.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin and i'm the dark one." Rumple said "Your kidding right?" John said "Fairy tales aren't real." Felicity said

"Oh contraire. I assure I am not lying my name is Rumpelstiltskin." Rumple said "Why are you here?" John asked "I came to Central City to deliver something to you." Rumple said as he points to Oliver.

"What about me?" Oliver asked "Your mother is not who she says she is." Rumple said "I think we can already establish that." Felicity said "She's hiding something else she hasn't really told you the truth about her." Rumple said "And what do you know?" Sara asked

"Your mother is one of the most powerful sorceress in the Enchanted Forest our home." Rumple said "Our?" Sara asked "Mine and Oliver's." Rumple said

"There's no such thing as the Enchanted Forest." Oliver said "Yes there is you just don't remember because you never grew up there you were taken." Rumple said "Taken? What do you mean by taken?" Felicity asked

"Your so called mother Moira Queen took you from your birth parents Snow White and Prince Charming." Rumple said "Okay that's enough!" John yelled

"This is all make believe Snow White and Prince Charming are fairy tale characters." Oliver said With the wave of his hand a book appeared in Rumple's hand.

"Once Upon A Time." Oliver read "Are you kidding me?" "If you don't believe me this book we'll have all the answers you are looking for." Rumple said

Felicity takes the book out of his hands. "How do we contact you?" Felicity asked "Just say my name three times." Rumple said

Rumple suddenly disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4: I might have made a few mistakes regarding the characters in here. I do not own Once Upon A Time Or Arrow**

* * *

In Characters Past: (Somewhere in Storybrooke)

13 year old Oliver Queen was walking his sister Thea to an ice cream shop in Storybrooke. Inside the shop there was a girl a little older than Oliver. Oliver doesn't see her and accidentally bumps into her.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry." Oliver said as he helped her up. "It's okay." the girl said "My name is Oliver and this is my sister Thea." Oliver said "Hi." Thea said "My name is Emma." Emma said

"So what brings you guys here?" Emma asked "Our parents are visiting here and Thea wanted to try out this ice cream shop so my parents told me to take her." Oliver said "Well Oliver and Thea Queen, welcome to Storybrooke." Emma said "Thank you." Oliver said

Emma leaves the shop. Oliver walks up to the lady who was behind the counter.

"My name is Ingrid how can I help you?" Ingrid asked "Two Rocky Roads please." Oliver said "Coming right up." Ingrid said

Ingrid goes behind the counter and grabs the Rocky Road she waves her hand over Oliver's ice cream and walks over to them.

"Here you go." Ingrid said as she hands it to them. "Thank you." Oliver said and he gives Ingrid the change.

Starling City: Jail

Moira was meditating when she heard someone coming. She turns around and sees a guard letting her out.

"What's going on?" Moira asked "Your going home." The guard said

Moira walks out of her cell. She sees Malcolm and Regina standing right beside each other.

"Well, well two of my most hated enemies are working together to get me out of prison." Moira said "We'll explain what's going on later right now we need to go." Malcolm said

Regina waves her hand and they all poof away.

Starling City: Queen's Mansion

Thea was on her computer. She was trying to find out where were Mary-Margaret and David Nolan were staying at. She finds out that they were staying at a hotel not too far from where Laurel was staying at. She grabs her things and leaves.

Somewhere in Starling City:

Thea arrives at the hotel where they were staying at. She knocks on the door. The door opens and she sees Mary Margaret.

"Hi my name is Thea Queen I came to talk to you about my brother Oliver." She said "Of course come in." Mary Margaret said "David!"

Charming runs down the stairs. "What is it?" Charming asked and he turns the girl. "Who is this?" he asked

"Her name is Thea she came to talk to us about our son." Snow said "Please have a seat." Charming said

Thea sits down on the couch.

"So how did you find out?" Snow asked "As you know my mother was in jail and me being sneaky I went through her stuff to see if she was keeping something else from us. I found out she was. There was a paper and a blue rock. I asked her about this and she said that Oliver was not my biological brother. She also said that there was a time that he found out but she erased his memories." Thea said

"Do you have it with you?" Snow asked "Yes it's in my pocket." Thea said and she pulls it out. "We know someone that can give this back we need to find the Blue Fairy." Snow said "I'm sorry the Blue what?" Thea asked

"Should we tell her?" David asked "I think we should." Snow said "Tell me what?" Thea asked

David and Mary Margaret turn to her.

"Technically our real names are Snow White and Prince Charming." Snow said "Your kidding right?" Thea asked "No we are not. That blue rock you have when a person has powerful magic it can take away the person's memories but it can only be returned by the person who took it away." Snow said "Or by someone who is more powerful." Charming said

"What can you tell me about my mother?" Thea asked "Do you really want to know?" Snow asked "My mother lied to me and my brother our entire lives I need to know about her." Thea said

"In our home world, The Enchanted Forest, Moira and Robert Queen are the most powerful sorceress there was. They destroy everything that will stand in their way. Moira had it in for my mother for some reason so she sent Cora, Regina's mother to get close to me. I didn't know until Regina told us. Moira disappointed when she only learned that my mother died and not me as well. Charming and I wanted to find a way to get out of the Enchanted Forest so we could see our daughter Emma, but I was pregnant again. When I was given birth Moira came and took our child. We've been searching for our son ever since he was taken from us." Snow said

"I had no idea that my mother was so horrible, i'm so sorry." Thea said "It's not your fault you didn't know." Charming said "I can take you to our home I think Oliver's there." Thea said

"Thank you that would mean so much to us." Snow said "Let text Emma she's still out looking for her brother." Charming said "I can have someone get Emma." Thea said "Thank you." Snow said

They all get up to leave.

Somewhere in Starling City:

Emma had left the club that Oliver and Tommy owned. A car stopped in front of her. The window rows down.

"Ms. Swan?" the driver asked "Yes, who are you?" Emma asked "Ms. Queen wants to see you." the driver said Emma opens the door and gets in.

Starling City: Arrow Cave

Felicity was reading the Once Upon A Time book that Rumple had left for them. "Anyone else see what I just saw?" Dig asked "Yep." Oliver and Felicity said in unison "He has to be lying right my mother would never do anything like that." Oliver said "He's actually telling the truth." Felicity said

"Your kidding right?" Dig asked "Nope it says right here that Snow and Charming actually had a son but was taken from them the day he was born." Felicity read "Let me see that." Oliver snatches the book away from her.

"Oliver I know you don't want to believe him but it's true," Felicity said John comes over and reads the book as well. Oliver shoves the book over to John.

"Everything my mother told me was a lie!" Oliver yelled and slammed his fists on the table. Felicity and John jump at the reaction. Felicity grabs the book away from John. "It also says that Moira hired a woman named Cora to kill Snow White's mother." Felicity said "Not only is she a monster but she's a murderer as well." Oliver said

"No wonder Walter had divorced her." John said "Uh guys we have a problem." Felicity said "What is it?" Oliver asked "Moira Queen escaped from jail." Felicity said "When was this?" Oliver asked "3 hours ago." Felicity said "We need to find Moira before she hurts anyone else." John said

Oliver's phone rings. "Yes." Oliver said "Uh sure i'm on my way home now." he said and hangs up. "Thea?" John asked "Yeah she said there's an emergency at home." Oliver said "Did she say what happened?" Felicity asked "No she did not." Oliver said

In Characters Past: Queen's Mansion

The Queen's were having dinner with the Merlyn's they were talking about how their vacation was.

"Well Thea and I went to an Ice Cream shop." Oliver said "Oliver met a girl!" Thea yelled

Moira and Robert look at Oliver. "What's the girl's name?" Robert asked "Emma. Emma Swan." Oliver answered


	5. Chapter 5

_Starling City_ : _**Queen's Mansion**_

Oliver arrives home. When he comes inside he sees his birth parents with Thea. Mary Margaret gets up from her seat. She walks over to Oliver.

"Oliver?" Snow asked "Mom?" Oliver asked Snow cries and hugs Oliver. David is right behind Snow. "Dad." Oliver said and hugs his father. The door opens and Emma walks in. "Ms. Swan is here." The guy said "Hey what's going on?" Emma asked and she sees her parents hugging their son. "Oliver." Emma said Mary-Margaret waves her hand over for Emma to come.

They all hugged each other.

 _In Character's Past: Starling City: (_ _ **Queen's Mansion)**_

The Merlyn's were getting ready to go so they all said their goodbyes.

Tommy and Oliver were standing by the door. Tommy looks at Oliver.

"Oliver are you okay?" Tommy asked "Yeah I feel…" Oliver fainted Tommy caught him. "Oliver?!" Tommy asked "OLIVER!" Malcolm and Rebecca run over. Moira and Robert come outside. They shake him but Oliver doesn't wake up.

 _Present:_

 _Storybrooke_ _ **(Regina's Vault)**_

Moira watches as the Charming family were reunited.

"I won't let this happen." Moira said "Then what are you going to do about it." Regina said "I took away his memory once and I will do it again." Moira said "You don't have magic." Malcolm said "I know that if you try to leave Storybrooke you'll lose your memory am I correct?" Moira asked Regina answers "Correct" Regina said "Why don't we go fetch him we'll take him to the mines." Moira said

 _Queen's Mansion:_

Oliver had went into his room when he saw Moira.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked "I live here now don't I." Moira said "Your supposed to be in jail." Oliver said "I had help." Moira said "Help from who?" Oliver asked

Regina and Malcolm appeared from nowhere. Oliver turns to Malcolm.

"Your suppose to be dead." Oliver said "Well we can't always get what we want now can we Oliver." Malcolm said "You killed Tommy!" Oliver yelled

The Charmings and Thea came in. They saw Malcolm, Regina and Moira together.

"Regina what are you doing?!" Emma asked "What does it look like I'm doing Emma, joining them." Regina answered "I thought we had a truce!" Emma yelled "We will never be even Snow White killed my first love and I will never forgive her for it!" Regina yelled "What do you think Henry is going to say when he sees that you've been working with them!" Emma yelled

"Enough!" Moira yelled "It's to get what I came for."

Regina and Moira knock the Charmings out with magic. Leaving only Thea and Oliver.

"How could you do this?" Thea asked "Oh my dear daughter I never wanted you find out, you or Oliver." Moira said "Your a monster no better than Malcolm!" Thea yelled Moira starts to choke her

"No!" Oliver yelled Regina holds Oliver still. Thea falls down. "NOO!" Oliver yelled "Relax Oliver she's not dead just unconscious." Moira said "Take him." she orders

Regina puts her hand down and Malcolm grabs Oliver. Oliver struggles as he's being taken away.

"Let me go!" Oliver yelled

 _In Character's Past:_

 _Starling City:_ _ **Queen's Mansion**_

Oliver was unconscious. A nurse was in his room. "What's wrong with him?" Moira asked

"He's been poisoned." The nurse said "Is there a cure?" Robert asked "I don't know I've never seen anything like this. I'll get back to you when I can." The nurse said and leaves

Moira steps over to Oliver.

"What are going to do?" Robert asked "Something I thought I was never going to do again." Moira answered

She plunges her hand in his chest and brings out his heart.

"Luckily the poison hasn't reached his heart yet." Moira said "I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" Robert asked "Just wait here." Moira said

 _Somewhere in Storybrooke:_

Moira arrives and sees Emma at the ice cream shop. She was waiting for someone. Moira enters.

"You must be Emma." Moira said "Who are you?" Emma asked "My name is Moira Queen and I need your help." Moira said

 _Present:_

 _Starling City:_ _ **Queen's Mansion**_

Everyone wakes up.

"What happened?" Snow asked "Moira." Emma answered

They look around to see that Oliver wasn't here.

"Where's Oliver?!" Thea asked "Moira must've taken him." Snow answered "They're probably heading back to Storybrooke." David said "To do what?" Thea asked "She's gonna try and take his memories again." Snow said

"We need to head back to Storybrooke now!" David said "Without Regina to pop us back home we're stuck here." Emma said

Felicity walks in. "No need I know someone. Follow me!" she said they follow her. David leans towards Thea. "Who is she?" he asked, "I have no idea." Thea said

 _Storybrooke: Underground_

Oliver struggles as Malcolm finishes wrapping duct tape around his arms. His hands were tied behind his back with duct tape and the handcuffs were connected to the cart. His legs were also the same.

"They say that you know how to get out of everything let's see you escape from this." Malcom said

Oliver turns to Moira.

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver said"The Charmings need to know what it's like to lose someone they care about." Moira said 'Thea will never forgive you for this." Oliver said "Eventually she will i'm not losing anyone else."

"When you reach the town line there'll be person waiting for you." Malcolm said

Malcolm pulls the lever and the cart starts to move. They disappear. Oliver struggles.


	6. Chapter 6

Characters Past:

(Starling City: Queen Mansion)

Oliver was asleep in his bed. Moira arrived with Emma.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked "He was poisoned." Moira said

Moira goes over to some papers for a cure on her table. Emma looks at Oliver as he is sleeping. She brings out her hands and begins to heal him. Moira turns around to see Emma using magic.

"What are you doing?!" Moira asked

Oliver suddenly wakes up healed.

"How did you heal him?" she asked "I found out that I had magic when I was ten, I've always wanted to help people." Emma said "Mom, what happened?" Oliver asked

Moira hugs Oliver.

"How are you feeling?" Moira asked "I feel fine." Oliver answered

Robert enters the room.

"Oliver, you're okay." Robert said as he hugs him.

Robert turns to Emma.

"Thank you for healing my son." Robert said "Your welcome." Emma said "Do you have a place to stay?" Robert asked "No, I don't." Emma said "You can stay with us for a few days." Robert said "Thank you." Emma said

Present:

(Somewhere in Storybrooke)

Oliver struggles as the cart is going faster. He braces pain as he dislocates his thumb and slips through the handcuffs.

Suddenly Barry appears.

"Barry?!" Oliver asked "Hey, I'm here to get you out." Barry said

He frees Oliver from his restraints and grabs him.

(With the Charmings)

The Charmings were waiting for The Flash to come back with Oliver. David was getting impatient.

"What if your friend didn't make it?" Charming asked "He's going to he's the fastest man alive." Felicity said

Flash arrived and everyone sighed.

"Oliver!" Snow yelled as she ran to hug him. "Wait a minute, they know your identity?" Barry asked "Thank you, Flash." David said "No problem." Flash said

Flash he runs away.

(Emma's Apartment):

The Charmings were sitting at the table.

"There's got to be a way stop Moira." Charming said

Regina opened the door everyone stands up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snow asked "What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina said "I'm here to help." "Why should we trust you, you helped Moira tried to erase our son's memory." Charming said "Do you want my help or not?" Regina asked

"Dad let's hear her out." Emma said "What do you have?"

"There's a mirror I have that we can trap her in." Regina said "How's a mirror suppose to help?" Oliver asked "This will be an enchanted mirror she'll be by herself so she won't be able to hurt anyone else and there will be no escape." Regina told them

"Let's say that it works how are we supposed to get her alone?" Snow asked "We can use me as bait." Oliver said "That's completely out of the question." Snow said

"But mom, she'll only want to talk to me or Thea." Oliver said "Mom, it's the only way." Emma said "How do you know this will work?" Charming asked "You've seen how obsessed she is with me." Oliver said

"I still don't agree with this plan." Snow said "We don't have a choice mom we have to stop Moira and this is the only way." Emma said

David grabbed his wife's hands.

"Honey he'll be okay." Charming said "Okay." Snow said

(In the middle of nowhere)

Moira was sitting on a rock. She sensed someone coming.

"Well I was hoping you were coming." Moira said as she got up and turned around "Moira." Oliver said "I guess you're still mad at me." Moira said "You tried to erase my memories!" Oliver yelled "The Charmings left me no choice." Moira said "I never wanted you or Thea to find out."

"You tried to kill her." Oliver said as he walks up to her. "I wouldn't say that kill." Moira said "I will never forgive you for what you did to us." Oliver said

Moira brings up her hands to try and touch Oliver but he disappeared. Moira turns around to see Emma and Regina.

"Now that was low using my son against me." Moira said "Oliver is not your son!" Emma yelled "That's the same thing Regina use to say to you about Henry." Moira said "Never speak of him!" Regina yelled

Regina pulls out a mirror.

"What do you think your doing?" Moira asked "You're going to spend the rest of your life alone where you can't hurt anyone." Regina said

She points the mirror to Moira but nothing happened.

"What?" Regina asked in shock "You forgot one thing about me Regina." Moira said as she walks up to them. "I'm always one step ahead."

With a wave of her hand Emma and Regina were thrown back and knocked out.

"I think it's time you both met an old friend of Oliver's." Moira said

She sends them away.

(Emma's Apartment):

Oliver and the others were waiting for Emma and Regina.

"They should've been back by now." Charming said "What if Regina betrayed her?" Thea asked "She wouldn't do that because of Henry." Snow said

Suddenly Moira arrives.

"Hello everyone." Moira said "Where are Emma and Regina?" Oliver asked "They're fine for now." Moira said "Mom, what did you do?" Thea asked "They tried to send me away so I send them to an old friend of Oliver's." Moira said

"An old friend?" Snow asked

Oliver's eyes widened in shock. "You sent them to Lian Yu." Oliver said "I don't get it what's on Lian Yu?" Charming asked "An old enemy of mine named Slade Wilson I trapped him there." Oliver said "Release them now!" Snow yelled "I'll release them only if Oliver gives himself up." Moira said

"That's never going to happen." Charming said with determination. "Hmm, well I wonder what would happen if I told Slade about Emma being your sister, I bet you he'll be happy." Moira said "No!" Oliver yelled "I'll go with you just release them."

"Ollie." Thea said Charming puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to give yourself up." Charming said "I'll let you decide." Moira said and she disappears.

(Lian Yu):

Emma gasps as she wakes up. She looks around and finds herself in a cell with Regina.

"It's about time you woke up." Regina said "Where are we?" Emma asked "I don't know." Regina said

"You're on Lian Yu." a voice said

The girls turned around to see a guy wearing a black and orange body armor. He was also wearing an eye patch.

"Who are you?" Emma asked "My name is Slade Wilson but you can call me Deathstroke." Slade said


	7. Chapter 7

Lian Yu:

"How did you get in here?" Emma asked "I was betrayed by someone who I trusted for a long time." Slade answered

Regina lets out another frustrated groan as she tries to use her magic but nothing happens.

"Why can't I use my magic?!" Regina yelled "She must've made this place magic proof." Emma said "Like she knew we would come." Regina realized and sat back down. "Hold on I think I may have something." Emma said

Emma reaches in her pocket and finds a bobby pin. "You carry a bobby pin with you?" Regina asked "You never know when you're going to need it." Emma said

It unlocks the cell. Emma and Regina step out. Emma goes over to Slade's cell and lets him out.

"Come on we need to get off this island." Regina said

Somewhere in Storybrooke:

Moira was waiting for Oliver on a beach.

"Well I thought you'd never get here." Moira said

Moira turns around and sees Oliver holding his bow and arrow.

"Where are they?!" Oliver asked "Relax my son." Moira said she starts walking towards Oliver. "Don't move!" He yelled Moira continued to walk towards him. "'You won't shoot me." Moira said "I will if I have to." Oliver said

With a wave of her hand Oliver's bow and arrow got knocked out of his hand. Oliver growls and runs toward her but Moira knocks him into a tree.

"Why?!" Oliver asked "What do you mean?" Moira asked "Why lie to me?! You kidnapped me from my family, you tried to erase my memories, and you tried to kill your own daughter!" Oliver yelled "Because you figured it out I never wanted you Thea to know." Moira said "You are not my mother." Oliver said, "The Charmings may be your family, but Robert and I raised you." Moira said "You are a disgrace to humanity." Oliver said

Moira gets angry and with a wave of her hand she knocks him to the ground. Moira bent down to an unconcious Oliver and touched his face.

Characters Past

Queen Mansion:

Oliver and Emma were sneaking around in his mother's office.

"Emma are you sure about this?" Oliver asked "Oliver your mother has been getting some weird vibes about me ever since we met." Emma said "Yeah." Oliver said

Oliver and Emma were sneaking around and they found a box.

"What's this?" Emma asked "I overheard my mother she said "This could only be opened by blood magic." Oliver said. "I think we should put this back." Oliver touched the other side of the box to take it from Emma and it opened.

"It opened." Emma said "So then could we be related?" Oliver asked "Come on!" Emma yelled

They both run out of the office.

Present:

Lian Yu:

Oliver wakes up. All of his tools were gone and there were chains on arms. Oliver took a step and there was a clunking sound coming from his foot. He looks down and sees another chain on his right foot.

Moira appears.

"You've awakened." Moira said "You said you would release them." Oliver said "Why are they not here?!"

"They must've escaped." Moira said She turns to another empty cell. "Looks like they are not the only person that escaped." Moira said

"Slade." Oliver gasped "Oh well looks like your old friend will get his revenge after all." Moira said

"NO!" Oliver yelled "Go to sleep my son." Moira said with a wave of her hand, Oliver was knocked into the wall and then he fell onto the ground unconcious.

Lian Yu:

Regina, Emma, and Slade were running away from the prison.

"Do you think your magic can work now?!" Emma yelled "Maybe!" Regina yelled

They stop running when they see Moira who appeared in front of them.

"You!" Regina yelled, Regina made a fireball and shot it at Moira. Moira caught the fireball and threw it back at them.

Slade, Regina, and Emma were on the ground in pain. With a wave of her hand Moira sends Slade back to his cell.

"Where did you take him?" Emma asked in pain."Do you know the real reason why Slade was in that cell?" Moira asked

Emma and Regina get up. "Your new friend Slade is under something called Mirakuru and well he's been hellbent on trying to kill your brother so i'm going to give him that opportunity." Moira said

"You would really do that to the son you raised?!" Regina asked "Well like you said "he's not my son." Moira said "You're sick!" Emma yelled "I know." Moira said

With a wave of her hand she sends Regina and Emma away.

Storybrooke:

Snow & Charming's Apartment:

Emma and Regina arrived at the Charming's home.

"Mom!" Henry yelled

Felicity and John were with Henry. Henry ran to Regina and Emma when he saw them, he hugged them both.

"Emma!" Snow yelled they hugged each other.

"Okay enough of the love fest now." Regina said "Oliver surrendered himself to Moira." Snow said "What?!" Emma yelled "We tried to stop him but he wanted to do this." Charming said "Not only that there was another prisoner on the island his name is Slade. Moira's going to use hm to torture Oliver." Regina said "Who is Slade?" Snow asked "Apparently on the island Oliver and Slade were friends until Slade got onto something called Mirakuru and he's been hellbent on trying to kill Oliver." Emma explained

"We have to get to Lian Yu." Snow said "How are we going to get there without backup?" Regina asked

"Maybe if we go to Star Labs we could get the Flash's help." Felicty said "Hold up the Flash is real?" Regina asked "Yes he's real he rescued Oliver when you helped Moira erase our son's memories." Snow said

"Star Labs it is." Regina said

Everyone dissapears when Regina uses her magic.

Somewhere on Lian Yu:

Slade wakes up. Only he was back in his cell. Moira was on the other side.

"What do you want?" Slade asked "You wanted revenge on Oliver Queen well I give you that chance." Moira explained "You'd let me do that to your own son?" Slade asked "I am evil aren't I?" Moira asked "Do you want revenge or not?"

In another room,

Oliver wakes up. Only this time he is strapped to a table. There were wires connected to his head. He stops moving when he sees Slade.

"It's been a long time Oliver." Slade said "Slade you don't have to do this." Oliver said "If you had told me what really happened to Shado I wouldn't have to do this." Slade said "I'm sorry please don't do this." Oliver begged "It's too late for apologies." Slade said

"My family will come for me." Oliver said "Let them come, I will kill them and make you watch." Slade said

He walks over to a machine and presses a button. Oliver screams.


End file.
